User talk:Twilightsagafan
Into my talk page Hey ! Welcome to my talk page! I hope you like my user page! Feel free to leave me a message or leave a comment! I like Twilight ''and ''The Hunger Games! I can't wait for Breaking Dawn:Part 2! Xoxo, - Twihard • Talk • ♥✿♥ Welcome to my talkpage! Want to leave me a message? Cool! Could you please sign your messages, so I can answer you? Thank you! ^_^ ♥✿♥ About leaving me a message I only have one simple RULE "YOU HAVE TO SIGN YOUR MESSAGE!" so I can relpy to the message. Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:Twilightsagafan page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 19:24, July 29, 2011 Changing your profile picture Before you do anything you should save the avatar picture you want on your computer. Then, you go to your user page. Next, you click on your current avatar. The words "Change avatar" will appear. Then it will take you to your Preferences page. Scroll down to the "Avatar" section, click browse, and upload your new avatar. You shoud see your new picture now. Make sure to scroll to the bottom of the page to click the Save button and keep that picture as your avatar. Your new avatar will be there soon enough. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt 20:30, July 31, 2011 (UTC) My Fanfiction.Net Penname Hi! On FanFiction.Net, my penname is Dream Of Rose Petals. You can get to it, if you click the "My Website" part, in that bar at the top of my userpage. EE isn't on FanFiction.Net yet, because I'm going to wait until I finish it, until I post it there. If you want to read it, it's in my blogs on here. The links to all the chapters in order is also on my userpage, just scroll down to it. Scarly "Love, I see in my dreams.." 16:19, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Twilight Jewellery That's good that you're getting the necklace. :D I got my Twilight jewellery set from a place called Forbidden Planet, it's like a comic book store, sort of. Scarly "Love, I see in my dreams.." 22:35, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, I spent a lot of time making my userpage. :D I hope that all the fonts I added show up on other people's computers, so they can see how pretty it is on mine. I have lots of pictures on my laptop to, but not of Twilight, mainly my favourite anime character. Scarly "Love, I see in my dreams.." 01:53, September 5, 2011 (UTC) RE : Hey Hello. I love the photos you posted on my talk page. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 15:12, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Taylor Swift I do like Taylor Swift. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:43, September 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hello Hello there! :-) I saw your greeting in my comments. I'm not sure if you have a conversational topic planned, but is there something you want me to make for you? :-) It's lovely to meet you, by the way! Green Fairy 17:55, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat!! Hey I Got Your Message!! FRIGHTNIGHT08 16:26, September 18, 2011 (UTC)FRIGHTNIGHT08 Posters Please refrain from using fanmade posters in the galleries. They're not official. Thanks, TeamTaycob 22:05, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Unsigned message thanks that was some good info! Re:Sign Do you still want a signature and iff whos do you want it to look like? Wyatt Speak VD 19:43, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok do you want a code to worki off so you can have a picture? Wyatt Speak VD 19:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay heres my old one CharmeRuler • Talk • Go to code to edit it and copy it and paste and if you dont want a background colour then just remove ''background:#3399FF and where it says CharmeRuler is cool thats where the pic is '' Any luck? who did you want as a picture Wyatt Speak VD 20:16, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Welcome if you have no luck i could make you one And you could edit it ? Wyatt Speak VD 20:28, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Should i make you one you can work off? Okay i made it For you you cant have that pic you wanted so i put a random one on feel free to change it you need to go up to Prefrences and tick the us custom signature and put in the Sig box put you're name there and Sighn on my talk page and it will be there to edit it click Here Like it? Wyatt Speak VD 21:04, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Seems to be working Twihard • Talk • 16:23, February 27, 2012 (UTC) no problem have you put what i told you to put in youre prefrences put this and when you have that at the end f youre Message sign with 4 of these ~ Twihard • Talk • 16:23, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Has it worked? Wyatt Speak VD 17:58, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Profile hi. how d id you do all them things on your profile page ? tell me how you do it plz. and also i have you on my favourite user's <3 you xxxxxxx:) renesmee hutchinson 15:56, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Welcome lol its from Abduction and its a gif lol anytime just ask! :) [[User talk:Wyatt Matthew|Visit 20:40,2/28/2012 20:40, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Anytime its from abduction its a gif lol :) [[User talk:Wyatt Matthew|Visit 20:41,2/28/2012 Hi hi!!! how r u? u r a very good friend! Hello55522 13:37, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hi i would love <3 u to add me to your friends! thanks for offering Hello55522 20:28, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Info Box Hi ,.. Uhmm... I`m having a tough time doing my own profile i dunno how to do the Biological info thing.. i raelly wanna learn how to put that so please help me :) THANKS :) Almiralovestwilight 11:05, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Almiralovestwilight 'Friends' hay. your a good friend !. can you add me as one of your "friends"! renesmee hutchinson 17:25, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Sign Sorry aint been active for a while ive done youre signature for ya :) [[User talk:Wyatt Matthew|Visit 16:35,3/11/2012 hi!! hi this is the link to my wiki http://createastory.wikia.com hope u like it if u go on it bye hello55522 20:00, March 23, 2012 (UTC)